Seducción
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella y sus amigas llegan de Volterra a Forks, y son la novedad de la preparatoria del lugar, las tres son seguidas por los chicos de la escuela. Pero ellas solo están interesadas en tres chicos especiales; los hermanos Cullen y harán todo lo que sea para seducirlos.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes seran nuevos y a lo largo de la historia apareceran estos nuevos personajes.  
**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•1•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y vivo en Volterra, Italia con mis mejores amigas Mary Alice Brandon y Rosalie Lillian Hale. Nosotras llegamos a Italia de turismo hace tres años, y desde entonces nos quedamos a vivir en esta maravillosa cuidad.

Mis amigas y yo, estudiamos el primer año de preparatoria en la mañana y trabajamos como guías de turistas por la tarde llevando a los curiosos a las zonas más importantes de la ciudad para terminar dándoles un paseo a los más curiosos a la zona más desconocida y obscuro que Volterra puede tener.

Trabajamos en conjunto con otras chicas y chicos, haciendo lo que nuestros jefes nos indiquen para complacer a nuestros guías y principalmente complacer las expectativas de los Volturi.

-Bella es hora- anunciándome mi gran amiga Alice, hoy será la graduación de los que están en tercero y nosotras pasaremos a segundo año

-Ya estoy lista- terminando de colocarme las zapatillas con tacón bajo que combinan perfectamente con el vestido negro que Alice me obligo comprar para la ocasión.

-Te vez bien- mencionando Ross que está detrás de nuestra amiga

-Y tú te vez fenomenal- Rosalie se ve espectacular aunque solo lleve harapos, el vestido rojo se pega perfectamente a sus curvas resaltando su belleza natural- y no te quedas atrás Alice- mencionándole antes de que empiece a quejarse de ser ignorada. Alice es un poco más baja que yo, pero sus rasgos finos la hacen el centro de atención para toda clase de hombres. Y con ese vestido rosa resaltan su piel clara dándole un toque especial.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde- apresurándonos Alice, subimos al BMW de Ross para llegar a nuestra escuela-Vamos por Jane y Deco, Aro quiere que ellos se encarguen de todo y nosotras disfrutemos en nuestra noche- Aro Volturi es el tutor de las tres, unos meses después de haber llegado a Volterra, gracias a un sorteo que gano la siempre suertuda Alice, mando a Demetri a hablar con nuestros padres y después de una gran charla y una fuerte suma de dinero las tres regresamos para encontrarnos con Aro a Volterra.

La verdad es que nos quedamos impresionadas que un hombre millonario nos sacara de nuestras disfuncionales familias como para ser sus hijas. Rosalie y yo pensamos que era un hombre pedófilo o algo similar por lo que estábamos dispuestas a irnos en cualquier distracción que tuviera nuestro vigilante Demetri. Pero Alice estaba muy emocionada con nuestro nuevo tutor millonario por lo que no logramos escapar; no nos iríamos solo Rosalie y yo dejando a Alice indefensa de ese hombre desconocido.

Cuando entramos a la habitación de Aro nos encontramos con una gran sorpresa, Aro Volturi no era lo que creíamos Ross y yo, por lo que seguimos a su cuidado y la de los otros Volturi, su familia.

-¡Jane!- gritando Alice muy emocionada a su gran amiga de compras.

-¡Alice!- abrazando a nuestra amiga- hola chicas- Jane lleva un vestido dorado que hace resaltar su piel blanca y sus lentes de contacto color café intenso

-Hola Jane, Hola Deco- saludando Rosalie y yo a coro a nuestros amigos

-Buenas noches- saludado Deco un poco cortes, el luce un traje negro y su largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta se ve muy raro vestido así; el suele estar totalmente desarreglado y vistiendo casual.

-¿Listos?- preguntando Rosalie antes de arrancar el auto para la fiesta.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•1•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Como les habia comentado, esta es mi nueva historia...  
espero que la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2 Despedida

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes seran nuevos y a lo largo de la historia apareceran estos nuevos personajes.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• 2 •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-Hola chicas- saludando a mis amigas al entrar a la oficina de Aro, después de que me llamaran

-Hola Bells- saludándome a coro con una gran sonrisa

-¿Saben de que se trata?- estoy un poco curiosa por saber ese asunto muy importante por la cual me despertaron a las cuatro de la mañana, tengo clases de historia dentro de unas horas

-No lo sé- Rosalie pone su cara seria, a ella no le gusta el misterio

-Pronto llegaran- anunciándonos Alice, tomo asiento para esperar a nuestro tutor

-Buenos días niñas- saludándonos Aro con un beso en la mejilla a las tres- lamento despertarlas tan temprano.

-No te preocupes Aro, ¿sucede algo?- Siento un poco de tención en la atmosfera ahora que Alice dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-No pasa nada grave- tomando asiento frente a nosotras- solo que hay algunos problemas y ustedes están en riesgo- la cara sonriente que tenía unos momentos se desvaneció completamente transformándose en una muy preocupada y analista.

-Nosotras haremos lo que pidas Aro- soy secundada rápidamente por mis amigas con un simple si de parte de ellas.

-Lo sé preciosas, por eso tendrán que irse- nos miramos entre nosotras sin decir nada unos momentos para fijar nuestra vista hacia el- nosotros nos encargaremos de todo cuando estén afuera, todos estarán reunidos y no queremos que se preocupen de mas- agregando antes de que alguna de nosotras protestemos- no hay nada que puedan decir para cambiar la decisión que hemos tomado entre todos.

-¡Pero Aro!- alzando un poco la voz Alice- Nosotras podremos hacer más que eso, ¡no queremos huir!- una leve sonrisa de Aro nos pone alertas a las tres, tal vez haremos algo más que solo ir de viaje por un tiempo.

-No te preocupes Alice, ustedes tres harán algo más aparte de irse, por lo que tendrán que poner a prueba todo lo aprendido por Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia y Renata- asentimos las tres, nuestras madres sustitutas nos han enseñado grandes cosas que no dudados ni un segundo para aceptar lo que Aro nos proponía, nosotras tres somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por el bien de nuestra familia.

Después de que Aro nos pusiera al tanto de la situación y que nos diera detalles de nuestro destino, Bryce entro para nuestra sorpresa, sabíamos que si ella estaba en la sala era porque Alice y Rosalie tenían que seguirla para que yo me quedara con Aro a solas para saber los detalles de nuestra misión.

Mis amigas se despidieron de nuestro tutor con un efusivo abrazo y un hasta luego, ya que ellas no volverían a saber ni ver absolutamente nada mas de Aro o nuestros amigos después de que salieran de la habitación.

-Siento mucho tener que hacer esto- disculpándose Aro después que mis amigas salieran

-No te preocupes, sabíamos que algún día tendría que pasar- volviendo mi atención a Aro

-Ustedes son muy especiales para mi, y me duele saber que estarán lejos- miro a los ojos de Aro dolor y tristeza- pero es necesario- viviendo a poner su rostro serio- lleva este celular contigo a tu mano, solo tienes que marcar al número que está grabado y todos estaremos ahí lo antes posible- dándome un celular nuevo- tenemos que acordar con los detalles de su viaje- quedándome en la oficina durante casi una hora, para encontrarme con mis amigas

Alice y Rosalie listas para el último día de clases en Volterra. Pronto nos iremos y empezaremos una nueva vida en un lugar alejado de nuestro hogar y nuestra familia.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• 2 •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	3. Chapter 3 Forks

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes seran nuevos y a lo largo de la historia apareceran estos nuevos personajes.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•3•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritando Alice al aire sacando su frustración, al llegar a nuestra nueva casa- ¡Esto tiene que ser una absurda broma!- protestando

-No Alice, es verdad, tan verdad como que gastaste todo el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito que nos dieron a las tres solo para emergencias ¡En tan un solo un día!- reclamándole Rosalie a Alice por su derroche de dinero

-Pero era una emergencia- defendiéndose- ¡no podíamos seguir usando esa ropa pasada de moda ni un solo día más!- yo solo me rio de un poco de su pelea mientras bajo nuestras pesadas maletas del auto que compramos al llegar a Port Ángeles; una ciudad cercana a Forks donde nos quedaremos por tiempo indefinido.

-Pues para Graham no le pareció que fuera emergencia comprar ropa, joyas, bolsos, zapatos, y quien sabe cuánto más compraste Alice, y ahora las tres estamos pagando tú error- a ninguna de las tres nos gusta la idea de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño que usualmente tiene un clima nublado casi todo el año, pero ya estamos aquí y no nos queda otra opción.

-¿Bells no dirás nada?- haciendo un puchero mí amiga, para que la defienda

-Alice, tú fuiste quien nos metió en semejante lio- la verdad es que no me gusta estar molesta con Alice, pero esta vez es una excepción- y ahora más te vale que cierres ese pico, tomes tus maletas y entres a la casa- Rosalie está muy satisfecha con mi apoyo hacia ella.

-Bien- tomando sus maletas- pero yo elijo primero la habitación- sentenciando Alice entrando rápidamente para elegir habitación

-Nunca cambiara- mencionando Rosalie caminando tranquilamente a mi lado con sus maletas

-No creo- sonrió- y tampoco deseo que cambie- a veces Alice puede sacarnos de quicio, pero es una gran amiga y la queremos mucho

-¿No podemos devolverla a sus padres?- bromeando Rosalie

-¡Te escuche Hale!- haciendo que ambas estallemos en risas

Después de haber elegido habitación, por supuesto Alice tiene la más grande, nos dirigimos las tres para comprar los muebles, ya que venimos repentinamente aro no puedo preparar nada, por lo que solo me dio las llaves de la casa y dinero para los muebles y lo que podríamos a necesitar.

-¡Ven! Graham no es tan malo- mencionando Alice en el camino a Seattle, la ciudad más cercana a Forks,- él le dio dinero a bella para ir de compras

-Nos dio dinero por suerte, después de lo que hiciste- Rosalie va en el volante y yo a su lado dándole las indicaciones del GPS para llegar a la ciudad- no hubiera soportado dormir en el sofá por mucho tiempo- la casa casi no tiene muebles, ya que nunca antes habían ido alguien de la familia a ocuparla

-Solo compraremos lo necesario- haciendo una leve mueca- no tenemos mucho dinero y no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar- mirando a Alice por el espejo del retrovisor- solo tres camas, todo para la sala y la cocina, y nada más.

-¡Pero Bella!- reclamando Alice-

-Solo eso o no tendremos dinero ni siquiera para la gasolina y tendríamos que caminar hasta la escuela por varios días en lo que conseguimos empleos- mirándola seria

-Está bien, tú ganas-dándose por vencida Alice en el asiento trasero

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•3•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	4. Chapter 4 Sueño

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes seran nuevos y a lo largo de la historia apareceran estos nuevos personajes.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•4•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver Bella

Hoy es el gran día llegamos a Forks hace solo tres días y hemos acomodado todo en nuestra casa, los muebles llegaron un día después de haberlos comprado, realizamos las compras para la comida en una pequeña tienda que vimos al regresar de Seattle, compramos un poco más de lo necesario porque no había nada en la casa y eso complicaba un poco las cosas a la hora de querer preparar la comida.

-¡Bella!- recibiendo un apretado abrazo de Alice al entrar a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- no suelo recibir esa clase de abrazos sin ninguna razón

-¡Hoy es el gran día!- saltando emocionada, miro a Rosalie para que me explique el estado de ánimo de nuestra amiga.- hoy conoceré a mi príncipe azul- mencionando Alice cuando nos vio intercambiando miradas entre Ross y yo

-¡ ¿Qué?!- gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo asustando un poco a Alice por nuestro grito

-Tranquilícense, tuve un sueño- explicándonos el sueño que tuvo con respecto a un rubio de ojos color miel. Alice siempre ha tenido esa clase de sueños des que era pequeña, cosa que saben pocas personas aparte de nosotras.

-Hoy será un día perfecto- suspirando Alice después de hablar del chico de sus sueños

-Me alegro Alice- siento un poco de envidia si se cumple su sueño, que es casi seguro porque no suelen fallar sus sueños, ella encontrara el amor y será feliz. Algo bueno entre tanta tristeza por la separación de Aro Volturi.

-Ahora entiendo todo- sentándose Rosalie después de servir nuestros desayunos.

-¡Sí!- gritando Alice, haciéndonos reír a ambas por su entusiasmo

Después de desayunar Alice nos arrastro a Ros y a mí al auto, estaba impaciente por encontrarse con el "príncipe de sus sueños" a pesar de que en sus sueños, ella lo encuentra en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo y para ese momento aun faltan algunas horas. Primero tenemos que tomar algunas clases, para mi desgracia mi primera clase es algebra, no me va muy bien en esa materia pero me separo de mis amigas en el mismo momento que el timbre sonó.

La mañana paso sin mucho que mencionar, Jessica Stanley una chica que comparto clases de literatura antes de la hora del almuerzo se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar. Me presento a sus amigos Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Ángela Weber, Eric Yorkie y Ben Cheney cuando llegamos al comedor, unos minutos llegaron mis amigas Ross y Alice sentándose en la mesa con todos haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

-¿Así que son de Italia?- preguntando Jessica curiosa

-Venimos de Italia- corrigiendo Rosalie un poco cortante, Jessica no es la clase de chica que sería nuestra amiga, pero por ahora nos sirve para conocer todo con respecto al pequeño pueblo y la escuela.

-Debe ser un lugar precioso- suspirando Jessica y Lauren quien hizo el comentario.

-Es un lugar hermoso- no me gusta ser el centro de atención y no quiero seguir hablando de Italia porque me trae muchos recuerdos de nuestra estancia ahí.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntando Alice casualmente, aunque noto un pequeño toque de emoción en su voz

-¿Ellos?- al momento que volteo hacia la dirección que señala Jessica, me impresionó al ver a dos chicos y tres chicas muy atractivos sentados solos en una mesa.- son los Cullen y las Denali. El de cabello obscuro se llama Emmett Cullen la que está a su lado es Kate Denali, el rubio se llama Jasper Cullen y la chica que está a su derecha se llama Irina Denali y la que está a su izquierda se llama Tania Denali- no puedo separar mi mirada de ellos, simplemente son perfectos, su piel es muy pálida y sus rasgos son definidos y perfectos, no puedo encontrar imperfección en ninguno de ellos- no suelen socializar con nadie- agregándole Jessica mas para ella misma que para nosotras.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•4•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	5. Chapter 5 Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes seran nuevos y a lo largo de la historia apareceran estos nuevos personajes.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•5•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Ver. Bella

-¡Es el!- susurrando Alice para que Ross y yo la escuchemos

-¿Quién de los dos?- preguntando Ross curiosa

-Ross, es claro que hablo del rubio- rodando los ojos Alice- ahora regreso- se levanta y va directo a compara su desayuno-

Solo me quedo observando a la nada cuando veo a un chico de ojos dorados y cabello color bronce, cruzamos la mirada por tan solo unos segundos cuando una chica rubia se interpone en nuestras miradas

-El es Edward Cullen- mencionando Jesica al notar a la persona que estoy observando- el anda con Tania- suspirando-él y ella hacen la pareja perfecta

-¿A ti te gusta?- mis palabras salen sin tan si quiera pensarlas

-Claro que ¡no!- alzando un poco la voz- además el solo tiene ojos para su novia, no se fijaría en nadie más

-Oh- volviendo mi atención a Alice que para ese mismo momento ya está hablando con Jasper.-Sí que es rápida- susurrando a Ross que está a mi lado.- ¡Rosalie!- alzando un poco más la voz a mi rubia amiga que está perdida en no sé donde

-¿Si?- fijando su vista en mí

-¿En qué mundo te perdí?- intentando encontrar el punto exacto donde estaba mirando mi amiga, pero solo puedo ver a los Cullen-Denali

-¿Crees que él se fije en mi?- primero Alice y ¿ahora Rosalie?

-¿Quién?- mirando a los dos Cullen que están en su plática

-Emmett Cullen- suspiro un poco aliviada. No sé qué me pasa pero es un poco extraño

-No lo sé Ross- no quiero darle esperanzas a mi amiga cuando no estoy segura de nada

-Aun no lo encuentro en alguna de mis clases- sonríe mi rubia amiga- espero encontrármelo en las próximas clases

-Suerte- aunque dudo mucho que la necesite ya que ella podría tener a los pies a quien quisiera

-Gracias Bells- volviendo su mirada hacia Alice- parece que no le ha ido bien- viendo a mi pequeña amiga regresar con nosotras con la mirada baja

-¿Que ocurrió Al?- su estado de ánimo me preocupa

-Salió huyendo cuando tuvo oportunidad, tal parece que me evitara- conteniendo las lágrimas

-No te preocupes Alice- consolándola Rosalie- el está en mi clase de Literatura, tal vez lo encuentres en tus otras clases y puedas hablar un poco con el

-¡Eso suena genial Ross!- volviendo mi alegre amiga

-Y dime Bella, ¿ya tienes algún pretendiente o te interesa alguien?- preguntándome Ross

-Bueno…-pensando algo para dejar contentas a mis amigas

-Al parecer hay algo- afirmando Alice

-Lo que paso es que en literatura un chico se me acerco y nada más, no creo que haya algo más interesante que eso

-¿Y qué te dijo?- susurrándome Rosalie, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que hablábamos bajo para que el resto de la mesa nos escuche

-Nada, solo se presento y ya- restándole importancia

-¿Quién es?-tomando la palabra Alice

-Mike Newton- mirando de reojo al rubio compañero que está al lado de Jessica

-Todo parece que en vez de castigo, será una gran oportunidad para nosotras- asintiendo Ross a la afirmación de Al

-Eso espero- sonrió, y rogando internamente que Alice tenga razón, mirando discretamente a Edward Cullen me duele un poco al ver la cercanía que tiene con Tania. Al parecer él es único que tiene una relación seria ya que Emmett y Jasper evitan totalmente a las hermanas Denali.

Volviendo a la plática que se está dando en la mesa pasamos el tiempo restante que nos queda para tomar las siguientes clases.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•5•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


End file.
